Illusion Steve
Illusion Steve, also known as Reality Steve when transformed, is a major antagonist of FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is a rogue creation of Galaxy Steve determined to fulfill his purpose by creating an ideal world by replacing the overworld with an illusion, making it "perfect" in his eyes. History Betrayal To lure Sabre into a false sense of security, Illusion Steve projects himself to Sabre as Rainbow Steve, his now deceased friend. "Rainbow Steve" shows up to Sabre as he tries to get Alex to introduce herself to him. "Rainbow Steve" pulls Sabre aside and suggests that Alex should be eradicated due to her being a dangerous entity. Sabre refuses which causes "Rainbow Steve" to reveal his true intentions, as well as his powers. He chases down Alex and Sabre before heading back to their work area to kill Time Steve, whom is subdued in a machine. "Rainbow Steve" destroys the machine, and by extension, kills Time Steve, before absorbing Alex's power and revealing his true form. After revealing and introducing himself, Illusion Steve goes on to rebuttal Sabre's argument of him being a monster, stating that if he were a monster he'd be trying to kill Sabre. Illusion Steve tells Sabre and Alex that he is a creation of Galaxy Steve, who created him between time and space as a way to make sense of his current situation. However, Illusion Steve saw that the world needed to be perfected, and set off to fill it with illusions that saw him as a hero. Illusion Steve shows his magic by restoring Alex's memories of Rainbow Steve, with the side effects of Alex slowly going mad. Illusion Steve offers a deal to Sabre that he will restore everything back to normal if he accepts, but his time runs out and Illusion Steve disappears, whilst also teleporting Sabre to a snowy tundra biome. Illusion Steve returns to Sabre after Galaxy Steve runs away from him, proclaiming that he is the good guy trying to make the world a happier place, and that Sabre is trying to return everything back to how it was; struggling and boring. He taunts Sabre, telling him that he will let Sabre try to stop him before teleporting away. After summoning Illusion Steve to his position, Sabre captures Illusion Steve in a trap, sucking out his power without him knowing. Sabre sets Alex up to act as a loyal follower to Illusion Steve after Sabre restored her memories. Illusion Steve decides to trust Alex is she captures and proves that Demon Steve is real and a potential threat to his "ideal world" before attending to other matters elsewhere. Illusion Steve arrives back to Alex and discovers that she has trapped Demon Steve for him, and takes Demon Steve with him. Illusion Steve arrives at the trap site, seeing the Guardian of the Spirit World trapped inside of Demon Steve's machine, however Alex and the Guardian lie to him and comes down to talk, interrogating the Guardian on Alex's behavior. Illusion Steve is summoned by the Guardian once again to "settle a debate" between him and Alex, unfortunately, Illusion Steve cares not for either of them and leaves in frustration, having once again given away his power to a hidden machine. Illusion Steve unexpectedly arrives to check on Alex and the Guardian and informs them that he knew about their scheme to take away his energy, and that he knew Sabre was alive the entire time, as well as the fact that the Guardian was not working with Sabre and has been siding with Illusion Steve the entire time. After sending the Guardian and Alex to their base, Illusion Steve presents an illusion of Light Steve before destroying it and taking Sabre to what appears to be the Rainbow Town and the Rainbow Tree of Life. As the two enter, Illusion Steve presents the Guardian holding Alex and an illusion of Demon Steve captive in a glass tube before he leaves the Guardian to his own devices. He briefly returns after Sabre discovers what his true plans are and yells at the Guardian. Illusion Steve comes back to his base after the Guardian and Sabre have tampered with the illusion core, briefly taking the Guardian with him to apologize for yelling him. However, this is quickly taken back after Illusion Steve discovers the Guardian and Sabre have trapped them all in the base. Illusion Steve reveals that he knows he's being recorded for the Steve Saga series on YouTube and that the world they're in is a game in the real world. Illusion Steve summons Galaxy Steve to his position and absorbs him, becoming Reality Steve before teleporting away and restoring the Guardian's memories. Reality Steve then hacks into and takes over Sabre's account. Reality Steve exits to the main menu and is in shock, not expecting there to be more servers and options for singleplayer worlds. After logging on to Hypixel, Reality Steve begins to lose his grip on everything before returning to the regular Steve Saga world, begging to be restored to normal. Sabre agrees and the plan is a success, as Sabre steps into a machine and swaps places with Reality Steve, trapping him in the machine in his place. After Alex fails to retrieve her powers from a machine, Reality Steve reveals his latest plan, and summons Demon Steve to their position and ordering him to kill Sabre and Alex. Reality Steve briefly controls Demon Steve and speaks through him, asking Alex and Sabre to follow him. However, he directs Demon Steve back to the machine he's trapped inside and breaks the redstone, freeing Reality Steve and allowing him to trap the duo in the machines. After the two break out, Reality Steve arrives and yells for the two to come out, and prepares to kill them after finding them hiding in the forest. However, Galaxy Steve is still fighting inside of him. Reality Steve begins to go mad due to Galaxy Steve preventing him from attacking Sabre, and breaks down, begging Sabre to separate him from Galaxy Steve due to his irritation. They decide to assist him, putting him in a glass tube and separating him, turning him back into Illusion Steve. Illusion Steve refuses Sabre's offer of redemption and decides to leave, accepting that he's lost the fight. Personality As an all-powerful being created by Galaxy Steve, Illusion Steve tried to fix the world and overlay it with an illusion so that people see him as a savior. Illusion Steve is primarily a very cold, calculating, calm, quick-witted, sadistic and sly individual as well as a methodical planner and schemer. His intellect allows him to analyse past areas he's visited and detect when people are lying to him, as well as how he keeps his cool when being interrogated by his enemies. Illusion Steve is also incredibly manipulative and intelligent, creating elaborate traps for his enemies and knowing their every move. He is also a very aware character, knowing he's party of a documented series by Sabre on the internet and using this to toy with him. Despite his brilliance, Illusion Steve's weakness is his narcissism and pretentiousness about himself and towards others. Illusion Steve is brash, egotistical and arrogant, and sees himself as superior towards everyone, believing himself to have a higher and better purpose of existing than anyone. He's not afraid to brag about his power and boast about his plans to his enemies' faces, which would normally lead to his downfall if it wasn't for his key intellect. Illusion Steve's way of perception is blurry, as he wants to mold the world into the "perfect" vision that Galaxy Steve always wanted, but this goal has reached to the point of becoming a blind, ignorant delusion, believing himself to be good and performing an act of heroism by creating a false world. Illusion Steve's hostility have only risen during his time spent with the Guardian, Alex and Sabre, occasionally breaking into a fit of rage, mainly over pointless bickering between himself and the Guardian. Illusion Steve is clearly shown to despise every ounce of the Guardian's being, deeming him to be useless, incompetent and small-minded, even once shouting in his face to get out of his sight after the Guardian tries to stand up to his insults. Illusion Steve even called both the Guardian and Alex useless and openly admitted that he was only using them as puppets to fulfill his schemes. However, he did seem to appreciate the Guardian's loyalty and even apologizes to him for yelling at him. However, it was all a way of guilt-tripping the Guardian, as he knew he would betray him. Illusion Steve also shows extreme cowardice, becoming nervous and easy to anger after losing his powers to Sabre and being stuck on his account. Illusion Steve also possesses a sense of honor, as when he is about to leave to re-evaluate his life, he accepts the fact that he has lost against Sabre and his friends and leaves with dignity. Powers and Abilities Illusion Steve wields basic Steve abilities, such as flight, teleportation and lightning, but also possesses unique abilities, such as restoring and taking away other peoples' memories in an instant. True to his name, Illusion Steve is a master of manipulating and constructing life-like illusions, such as overlaying himself to appear to others as another person, as well as being able to select people to appear to individually. Illusion Steve's most prominent ability is his key intellect. Illusion Steve is well-versed in the world of Minecraft and can sense when danger is near, an example shown would be when he "unknowingly" steps into a trap used to suck his power, but reveals that he knew about the trap and its intentions since the beginning. Illusion Steve also has a knack for manipulating and deceiving people, mostly for his own personal gain, but occasionally does it just to mess with peoples' heads, such as Sabre and Alex when first confronting them about turning the world into an illusion. He is also skilled at intimidating and scaring his opponents, striking pure fear into their hearts, especially the Guardian. When obtaining maximum power, Illusion Steve is able to fuse with other living entities and absorb their power and energy. He did this with Galaxy Steve and became Reality Steve. As Reality Steve, his strengths and powers were likely enhanced due to his transformation. Reality Steve was also able to hack into digital software, summoning people to his position, and being able to semi-possess people and talk through them, whilst still remaining in his original body. Trivia *It is unknown who portrays Illusion Steve. *Illusion Steve shares many similarities with Origin Steve, who Alex and Sabre are reminded of when talking to him, as: **Both are delusional villains who want to 'perfect' the world. **Both are highly arrogant and narcissistic. **Both wield incredible reality-bending abilities. Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cowards Category:Crackers Category:Dark Forms Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Creation Category:Extremists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Multi-beings Category:Murderer Category:On & Off Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Rivals Category:Rogues Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Summoners Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Youtube Movie Villains